1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a compact plant destined for washing machinery, whether mobile, like for example vehicles, or static, like for example that installed in an industrial plant.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Centres and installations for washing machinery as is the case of car wash tunnels, at the present need a considerable space owing to the combination of detergents and waters they use and the layout of the corresponding feed lines.
This need means that these centres for washing machinery cannot be installed in all the premises that wish to have them. The current nature of these washing centres also restricts their use and therefore, for example, the car wash tunnel is not the best place for washing a motorcycle.